1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of plant genetics and molecular biology. More particularly, it concerns producing high biomass sorghum hybrids by utilizing molecular markers.
2. Description of Related Art
Biomass yield is one of the most important attributes of a biomass or bioenergy crop designed for ligno-cellulosic conversion to biofuels or bioenergy. Growth duration is a primary determinant of biomass yield, therefore late or non-flowering plants accumulate the most biomass assuming environmental conditions allow yield potential to be expressed.
Once grain sorghum initiates flowering, growth of the vegetative plant (stem, leaves) stops so that carbon and nitrogen compounds to be used for grain production. As a consequence, biomass accumulation overall decreases to some extent during the reproductive phase and ceases once grain filling has been completed (unless ratooning follows grain production).
In contrast, a late or non-flowering bioenergy sorghum crop grown for biomass production will continue to accumulate biomass by building larger vegetative plants until frost or adverse environmental conditions inhibit photosynthesis (e.g., drought, cold). It is estimated that late/non-flowering biomass sorghum will generate more than two times the biomass accumulated by grain sorghum per acre assuming reasonable growth conditions throughout the growing season. Therefore, there is a need for producing late or non-flowering sorghum. 